Valentine's Day
by Linkin41
Summary: Truth be told, Britta hated Valentine's Day.


Upon the realization that there wouldn't be a Valentine's Day episode of Community, this fic was born. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Britta hated Valentine's Day. The way she saw it, it was a made up holiday for Hallmark, Hershey's, and flower shops to cash in on. It was pointless to name one day out of the month as a day for love. Why couldn't people love each other and buy gifts on any other day of the year?<p>

This is what she explained to the group when asked if she was going to the Valentine's Day dance later that evening.

"You didn't mind going the previous years," Shirley pointed out.

"Well, that one year I was nursing a hangover and giving Jeff a hard time about that drunken voicemail he left me," Britta smirked toward him, causing him to frown, "and last year I thought I was being progressive by attending someone with who I thought was a lesbian, who actually wasn't a lesbian."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Pierce commented.

"Shut up, Pierce" Britta glared.

"We're all going to this dance, Britta" Annie said, "It wouldn't be right without you there. Not to mention that Valentine's Day is also Single's Awareness Day."

Britta scoffed, "Right. Single's Awareness Day on the same day where everyone decides to shove their tongues down each other's throats because it's a special occasion. That's one way to make a single person feel good about being single on Valentine's Day."

"I think that's why you hate Valentine's Day," Abed said matter-of-factly, "It's because you're bitter and single while everyone else seems to have someone."

"No, Abed, that isn't why I hate Valentine's Day," Britta defended, "I just said why I did."

"You just listed those reasons to mask the truth," Abed stated.

"There's going to be other single people at dance," Troy said, "maybe you can mingle with them and find someone to dance with."

Britta rolled her eyes, "At this school? I don't think so. Besides, I'm technically the seventh wheel in this group."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Seventh wheel?"

"You and Annie are going together, Shirley has Andre, Troy and Abed I'm sure have dates already," Britta listed, "even Pierce managed to snag himself a girlfriend! Where does that leave me? Seventh wheel to a very large group date-dance thing!"

"Maybe Abed is right," Shirley said, "maybe you are bitter and single."

"No, I'm not," Britta stood up, "I'm not going to this dance! I'm staying home with my two cats and we're going to watch movies! Have fun at your stupid dance!"

She gathered her things and stomped out of the room before another word was said.

"Does she have a class or was that a dramatic exit to prove a point," Jeff asked.

"Dramatic exit to prove a point," Abed answered, "her class isn't for another twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Britta curled up on her couch in her comfy clothes and popped in a dvd. She settled on watching Sweeney Todd, because it was just as anti-Valentine as she could get. Just as the opening strings had started, her phone buzzed from the coffee table in front of her. She picked up her phone and sighed. It was a text from Annie.<p>

_Are you sure you don't want to go?_

Britta rolled her eyes as she composed a new message.

_I'm very sure. You guys have fun._

She tossed her phone back on the coffee table and focused back on the movie. An hour into the movie, she became disinterested. It wasn't the musical numbers or gory murders that drew her attention away, it was the fact she was lonely.

Sure, she said she wouldn't go, but it was only to prove a point. Britta frowned, she hated that she was just proven wrong. She finally shut off the movie and went to her bedroom, rifling through her closet to find something to wear to the dance. Her eyes spotted a dress amidst her leather jackets. A simple little black dress, skirt stopping just above the knee, sleeveless. Once she slipped it on, she went into the bathroom to touch up her hair and her makeup.

The last thing she had to do was find a pair of shoes to wear. She grinned when she spotted a pair toward the back of her closet. It was a pair of red pumps, a compulsive buy when her and Annie went shopping one time, believing she would never wear them.

"Perfect," Britta said to herself as she put them on.

She grabbed her red clutch, keys, and phone as she made it out the door. Once she sat in her car, she decided to send a mass text to the group.

_I changed my mind._

Once it was sent, she started her car and sped off to Greendale.

* * *

><p>Britta made a quiet entrance to the dance, managing to avoid the two Cupid Beings waiting at the door to "shoot" someone with an arrow. She spotted Shirley and Andre hovering around a table and made her way over.<p>

"Hey guys," Britta greeted them.

"It's so nice to see you," Shirley grinned back, "you look great, but why the change of plans?"

"I felt so alone," Britta answered, "and even though I still hate this stupid holiday, I might as well spend it with friends, right? Is everyone on the dance floor?"

Andre gestured over to the dance floor, "Those two have been dancing up a storm."

Britta followed Andre's eyes and spotted Jeff twirling Annie. She didn't like the idea of them dating at first, fearing that Jeff would only use her and then leave her. Then she saw the looks they shared at the study table, how Annie let loose on more occasions, and how Jeff became more considerate of others. It wasn't too long until Britta finally gave her blessing to them.

"Too bad Pierce thinks it's a competition," Shirley commented, pointing to another part of the dance floor.

"Wow," Britta said, watching Pierce and his date dance.

Pierce and his date(her name was Darla, Britta began remembering) were keeping up a good pace with Jeff and Annie. Well, until he tripped over his own feet trying to mimic move Jeff had done. Darla steadied him, giving him a scolding look before they continued dancing. Britta's eyes fell upon Abed, who was sitting off to the side with a pretty brunette girl. She seemed to be talking about something in an animated fashion.

"Is that Abed's date," Britta asked, pointing over to them.

Shirley nodded, "He introduced her to us earlier. Her name is Willow, she's in his film class."

"And where's Troy," Britta asked.

Shirley frowned.

"He got into a fight with his date a few minutes ago," Andre explained, "haven't seen either of them since."

"Oh," was all Britta could say.

The DJ switched on his mic and announced for all the couples to get on the dance floor for a slow dance. Shirley and Andre gave Britta looks of sympathy as they made their way to the dance floor. She glanced down, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place. Just as she was going to the refreshments table, a hand reached out and caught her arm.

"Abed," Britta questioned, "why aren't you dancing with your date?"

"I will, but I want to let you know that Troy is outside, by the bike rack," Abed informed her.

Britta gave him a confused look.

"You're alone and his date already left him for someone else," Abed said, pointing behind him.

Britta peered behind Abed's shoulder, finding Troy's date dancing with Magnitude.

"I'll go talk to him," Britta said.

Abed nodded, pointing to where Troy had exited earlier. As Britta went out the door, Abed returned to Willow, who was smiling broadly at him.

"That was a sweet thing for you to do," Willow said, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"They're my friends, I'd do anything for them," Abed replied as they started to dance.

* * *

><p>Britta found Troy right where Abed said he was, sitting on the ground with is back against the bike rack.<p>

"Hey," Britta said when she reached the bike rack.

Troy looked up at her, surprised to see her standing there, "I thought you weren't coming to the dance?"

"I changed my mind," Britta said, "and I sent everyone a text. Didn't you get it?"

"I turned off my phone," Troy said, "didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Can I talk to you?"

Troy gave her a nod, watching as Britta joined him on the ground.

"Shirley told me about the fight you had with your date," Britta said, "what happened?"

"We were talking and she asked me about what some of my favorite hobbies were," Troy began, "and I told her that I liked making blanket forts and watching Inspector Spacetime with Abed. She laughed at me and called me a nerd and I said she was worse than Ursula from the Little Mermaid."

"Ouch," Britta commented.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that to her," Troy said.

"If she doesn't like and respect you for who you are, then she's not worth it," Britta said, grinning toward him, "I would have called her an Ursula too."

Troy chuckled briefly.

"You like and respect me for who I am, right," Troy asked.

"Of course," Britta answered, "I think you're a cool person."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Britta then looked at him curiously, "Do you like and respect me for who I am?"

"Yeah," Troy said without any hesitation, "I know I give you crap all the time, but I still like you."

Britta smiled, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to Troy.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

He glanced at her hand, "I heard that announcement for the couples' dance a while ago, I'm pretty sure it's over."

"So? Doesn't mean we can't dance right now," Britta replied.

Troy knew she had a good point. He looked at her briefly before grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling himself up.

"You look great tonight," Troy said, putting his arms around her waist.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Britta replied, putting her arms around his neck and admiring his suit.

They slowly began to shuffle in a circle, ignoring the faster tempo of the song currently playing in the gym.

"Thanks," Troy said after a few beats, "for talking to me."

"Anytime, Troy," Britta said, enjoying their closeness, "You know...maybe this holiday isn't so bad after all."

"It sounds like you're coming around to Valentine's Day."

"Only a little."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Britta."

She couldn't help giving Troy a peck on the lips as they continued their slow dance.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Troy."


End file.
